Union
by CyberDragon7
Summary: This is an Uzumaki-centric story where we will mainly follow Naruto, his twin, and his clan. Will Naruto be able to bring his clan back to it's former glory or will he die trying? Find out as he trains to overcome this cursed world which seems to be hell bent on bringing him down. All feedback is appreciated so long as it is justified. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N Hello everyone, I had come up with another story plot and was starting to become inhibited whilst trying to write my current story (fanfic for Naruto) with all the ideas flowing for this one. So I decided I would write either of them whenever I had the imagination for it. This also gave me a clean slate to actually write in a way that wasn't so rushed - which I will apply to the next chapter of my other story of course. This will be a short chapter to simply provide everyone with the basis of the story - I am not good enough to do it in a better way just yet.**

" " **= speech**

' ' **= thoughts**

 **" " = bijuu/summon speech**

 **' ' = bijuu/summon thoughts**

 **Now onto my new fanfic and enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Through the clear sky the sun's golden rays shone through the tree line as a group of travellers traversed the area with relative ease. They listened to the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves, the distant sound of birds chirping, and the crashing of the waves on the shore. They gazed upon the beautiful sights which had become a norm to them, but each time they appreciated the beauty of the area in all its majesty. This island, they called home. Isolated from the rest of human civilization, they continued to traverse the island as the sounds of the waves became distant, and the sound of wildlife became more prominent.

Despite the majesty they called home, they couldn't shake the morbid atmosphere from them. The younger ones seemed to show their anguish in their body language more so than the older ones. The cause of which being related to the youngest, new member, amongst them. Said youngest was but a few days old the complications associated with his birth had caused many people grief and suffering. He was held within the arms of the oldest figure there who had adopted a grandfatherly aura to at least negate some of the negativity for the young one such that he may continue to rest. Said grandfather figure had a face that has seen and felt countless strife, war, loss, pain and anger that none of the others in his group and home, could nor wish to experience. His face was aged, yet caring at the same time as he gazed upon the infant in his arms as they continued to jump from tree to tree with muffled sound, so as neither to wake the boy nor disturb the nature.

As he looked on at the child he looked at whiskers which adorned his face, with yellow hairs that stuck out of his head , he then thought back to said child's parents. He noticed they were beginning to approach the entrance to their settlement, and thought back to the tragedy which had lead to this situation - at least what he was informed of by a very reliable eye witness.

(Flashback)

* * *

As they had little to no contact with the outside world he knew that the messenger bird was from his subordinate whom he had sent to Konoha a few days ago, expecting good news. As the bird perched on the palm (carefully to not scratch it) of his hand, which had a few wrinkles and bore scars, he quickly took scroll that was previously in the bird's possession with his other hand. He wore a smile on his face anticipating the news, however fate seemed to have other plans as the contents of the scroll made his eyes widen, he tried to compose himself at the revelation and succeeded -but not without shedding a tear as it rolled down his old face. He quickly assembled some of his subordinates , briefed them on their orders, and headed to the location of the one who sent him this message.

They travelled both day and night none stop, eating rations as they travelled, the young not knowing what had caused their leader such grief but did not dare question him as he bore a murderous glare. Throughout their entire journey no human saw them, whilst the wild life which they took care not to disturb occasionally did despite their speed. It had taken them one day to arrive at their destination where they met up with their comrade. Said comrade then briefed them as to where they will meet the person who was going to try to explain what happened - without inciting their anger. Soon they arrived at their final destination for the day as they were met by a lone figure with his evident spiky brown hair, with a few gray hairs which are currently unnoticeable to most. The leader would have loved to point this out and commented on how his own red hair had yet to gain a single grey hair, but he was not in the mood. The figure wore a haori befitting his title and a hat with the kanji for "Fire". The old men bowed toward each other before proceeding to exchange greetings.

"Hiruzen-dono, it's been a long time since we last spoke" said the leader, retaining his hardened glare. The Sandaime Hokage didn't flinch but held a sorrowful look in his own set of old brown eyes .

"Hai Genryuusai-dono, I must apologise for the circumstances we must meet at" replied Hiruzen looking the older man in his deep blue eyes, which he could swear would entrance many who gazed at them for long enough.

"I assume we are away from prying eyes and ears?" asked the newly identified Genryuusai, with a firm tone. The Hokage then nodded as he lead the red-headed group into his own personal hideout, outside of Konohagakure no Sato.

Before Hiruzen let the man into the hideout, which was quite well concealed if he had to say so himself, he mentioned "But we won't necessarily be alone". Genryuusai trusted the Hokage's words as he knew the man was in no position to joke nor lie.

Upon entering he had noticed the well decorated interior, which felt warm and cosy. He wondered why Hiruzen had asked him to see him here as it did not befit the situation. However he soon received his answer as he gazed upon the cradle which contained the two infants around which the entire incident now revolved around.

"I had originally kept them in my office to keep them safe from harm - and sight- as I tidied this place up for our discussion. Currently only my most trusted ANBU member along with my kage bunshin inside the room itself are guarding it to prevent everyone from finding out that the twins as well as I are missing. Not that they are aware there are twins." explained Hiruzen after noticing the questioning gaze of the much more experienced male standing before him. Genryuusai nodded in approval before he restrained his own anger in fear of waking the twins. The two old men looked at each other, with occasional glances toward the yellow-haired twins, in hope that they could find a solution in this dire situation.

After a few more moments of silence as the group looked on, not daring to utter a single word no move in the slightest bit, Hiruzen sighed in exasperation before proceeding to tell him of the events that transpired two days ago. He informed Genryuusai of how the Kyuubi was released and it was sealed inside both twins. When asked how this was done Hiruzen explained that Minato - without Uzumaki expertise- had to resort to the use of the Shiki Fujin to separate the beast into two for long enough for Minato to seal both halves into the twins using the Hakke Shiki no Fuujin. The yang went to the boy and the yang went to the girl. Hiruzen continued to tell the tale of how their parents sacrificed themselves and how at the end of it Kushina and Minato had said their goodbye wishes to their infants whom they had hoped to raise into fine shinobi one day. This drew tears from the young in the group as the older ones clenched their fists in despair knowing full well how cruel this cursed world could be.

Hiruzen then revealed the names that Kushina asked him to protect... Naruto a...nd... Nar...uko" with her dying breaths as her Uzumaki vitality and regenerative capabilities failed - leaving the teary old man holding the twins away from the sight of the ANBU whom were returning to his side. This story puzzled Genryuusai as something didn't add up -even in his current emotional state. At the end of this a few more tears welled from Hiruzen's deep brown eyes as he clenched his fists thinking of all the losses everyone faced, including his own of his wife Biwako, his successor, and many of his trusted shinobi. Genryuusai allowed himself a rare moment of weakness as he let a few tears roll down his cheek before quickly wiping them away at losing a family member who had just created her own family. This normally would have provoked shock from the red head's clan mates - whom were his family and subordinates- but they too were so saddened by the losses of this tragedy that they did not dare point this out nor gasp in shock.

After a drawn out silence between the aged men Genryuusai asked the inevitable question "Which of us is going to raise the twins", 'Although I would raise them and you would simply sustain them' he added in an afterthought. They then entered a sad debate with no enthusiasm about how each of them need to take of the twins. Genryuusai's reasons being that they needed to be with their family whom can take good care of them whereas Hiruzen, whilst agreeing, had to refute as it would leave Konoha vulnerable without a Jinchuriki. At the end of it, it was decided that Naruto be taken with the Uzumaki and Naruko be left in Konoha under Hiruzen's care. The reason for which being that Genryuusai knew that whilst Hiruzen would take care of either of them, he knew he'd look out for the more vulnerable female much more than he would the boy.

As much as he knew he would take better care of the girl than Hiruzen any day due to him being Hokage and his corrupt council, he couldn't leave the boy abandoned - as he feared would happen (rightly so as he was correct most of the time at his age).

As Genryuusai carefully took Naruto into his arms he noticed a slight resistance as his tiny little hand had been meekly holding onto Naruko's, as her hand was too - he saw it was just a few fingers weakly holding onto each other. He figured this must have been a coincidence as they were near each other as they fell asleep, however he could see a slight, baby-like, frown appear on both Naruto's and Naruko's adorable faces as their hands separated from the measly hold. This caused both old men who had to witness this happen to feel sadness pelt their tired old hearts. They looked at each other, neither backing down from having the duty to prot

Thus they parted ways, as the red-headed group which had travelled a very long distance non-stop, now made its return journey.

(Flashback end)

* * *

None of the group were panting for breath as they stopped at the entrance as the short rest whilst waiting for the old men to debate a yesterday was more than enough for them to replenish a significant amount of their huge chakra reserves. They then proceeded to walk through the archway where the sun shone it's morning rays upon them.

Once they crossed the entrance they immediately felt at home, then Genryuusai dismissed them so that they may return to their respective houses and catch up with their families - as he had impromptu dragged them off for a mission. Genryuusai, whilst holding Naruto with one hand at this point (carefully to protect his frail frame), covered his eyes from the sun as he looked up and uttered "Welcome to your new home Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Uzushio".

* * *

 **A/N So what do you all think? I am unsure as to what genre to give this - as I am unsure of how my own story will turn out in terms of genre. However I believe at least for now the Adventure and Family genres would best apply to this story from what I've thought up so far. Please review as all feedback will be welcome - even flames provided you give justification as a basis for me to improve on, because at this point I know you must care about my story to bother spending time to write it. Peace out and till next time (within a month).**


End file.
